


blow your mind

by onlyfools



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sick Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: Lance is sick and Keith is basically his babysitter. What could go wrong?





	blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i am here. writing about klance. i have been sucked into this show and ship. sos

"What do you mean you have to look- _cough-_ after me?!" Lance crosses arms over his chest, his eyes are puffy and red. He's under the weather. Alright, he could have easily made a pun there but he's so out of it, he's probably going to die in a few ticks. Or something.

Keith rolls his eyes and huffs. "Do you think I'm happy about this? You fainted earlier and while Shiro tried taking you to the infirmary, you started kicking and yelling like a five year old. Childish." 

"Hey!" Lance jabs a sweaty finger into the air. "That is not my fault! I have no idea what's happening to me and I feel like actual death. So please, for Altean's sake, tell me what's going on?"

A sigh escapes Keith's lips as he looks over at the other paladin. "We were discussing ideas on how to take down Zarkon when you started acting weirder than usual. More obnoxious. Louder. Whinier than ever-"

"Get to the point."

"-and we tried ignoring it, like usual. Until you started sneezing. Coughing. Yelling. Screaming. Everything at once. Allura and Coran came up with the conclusion that it was the environment we were just in. You probably caught like some, weird, cold. Pidge asked if that was even possible and Coran said yes. Since we're not used to living in space, there are certain types of viruses that we can catch. It's like flu season. None of us were infected."

Lance scratches his head, trying to let everything sink in. However, that does not go by plan. Instead, he sneezes. And sneezes. And again. Once he's finished, he lies back down on his bed, or what he thinks is his bed, and groans. "This doesn't make any sense though. Why can't I just go to the infirmary now that I'm me again?"

"That's what Shiro suggested but Allura explained that a virus like this can't be healed in that way. Everyone else went out to grab ingredients to make a medicine specifically for you."

"And...you...stayed back?" Lance asks curiously, glancing at Keith who shakes his head.

"Not that I had a choice." 

Lance hums, not believing him one tiny bit. "Well, I would thank you if you were anyone else. But since you're you, no thank you."

"Whatever. I'll be outside. Shout if you need me." Keith turns around as the door opens. He starts walking out.

"You're supposed to be here until I'm cured!" Lance calls out but Keith ignores him.

-

"KEITH! KEITH! I NEED YOU. COME HERE, PLEASE."

Keith rises from his chair and runs inside Lance's room, putting his fists up in the air, ready to fight any intruder. "What?!"

Lance rolls over on to his side, reaching an arm out to Keith. "Keith...come closer." 

Keith, now confused, takes a few steps closer to him. "Yes?"

"I..."

"Go on." he presses, eyes wandering around before meeting Lance's. 

"I...I'm..."

"Will you fucking say what you need?"

"I'm _horny_ , Keith." Lance cries out as he fully grips Keith's arm.

Keith's eyes widen in embarrassment and tries to break free. "Let me go, Lance. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I told you! I'm...horny." Lance repeats, completely serious. 

"I don't understand why you're telling me this. You can, I don't know, jack off." Keith says rather uncomfortable. Why the hell was everyone taking _so damn long_? And why is he in this position right now?

"I'm too weak to touch myself." Lance lets him go and sits up from the bed, looking down at his half hard-on. "I wasn't even thinking about sex, man! I think this cold is getting to my head. One dobash I'm coughing my brains out-"

"If you had any." Keith murmurs under his breath.

"-then the next dobash, I'm...I'm like this! You have to help me out. I can't do this by myself. The room...is spinning. Haha. Since when did you get _two_ heads? Now you can be the hot heads from our team. Get it?!"

Keith sighs in annoyance and thinks. The last time he was intimate with someone was back on Earth, right before they found out about Voltron. Lance wasn't an ugly guy; just annoying. 

"If I suck your dick, will you stop bugging me?"

" _Yes_!"

Keith kneels down on the floor, spreading Lance's legs apart. He almost chuckles at the fact Lance somehow removed his PJs when he started to think about the whole situation. 

"Hurry."

"Be quiet." Keith mutters, palming slowly through his boxers, earning a whine from Lance. "Or not."

"P-please, Keith," Lance begs.

With that being said, Keith tugs the boxers down with his teeth, growling at how needy Lance was for him. He grips his hard cock, giving a small kitten lick at the base that is now leaking with pre-cum. "Fuck, Lance. You weren't kidding."

This time, however, Lance doesn't response. Instead, he cards a few fingers into the back of Keith's mullet.

Keith uses his tongue to slide down the underside of Lance's cock before taking him in his mouth. What doesn't fit, he uses his palm to cover and pumps slowly.

"O-oh..." Lance is seeing stars right now. Or maybe it's just his cold. He doesn't care. All he cares about is that he's getting head from Keith, who he is secretly crushing on. But shhhh. Don't tell anyone else.

With hollowed cheeks, Keith starts bobbing his head, growing hard himself. 

" _M-more_ ," The blue paladin chokes out, gripping Keith's hair and pulls him deeper.

Keith chokes on his cock, a small grunt escaping his lips before he inhales sharply and adjusts to the sudden movement by allowing his jaw to slack.

"I...I'm not gonna last, K-keith," he groans and that sound right there is what urges Keith to go faster. 

Keith grunts, uses his hand to pump faster and sucks harder. 

"F-fuck, I'm gonna come," Lance warns, feeling a familiar knot being formed at the pit of his stomach. He thrusts his hips upwards, fucking Keith's mouth.

Keith is moaning along and it doesn't take long for Lance to cry out one last shaky moan before he finishes. Lance doesn't pull out so Keith lets him come inside and swallows it all.

Tiredly, Lance falls back on to the bed, pulling his boxers back up and shimmies up against the wall, opening arms out to him.

Keith, confused and horny, looks at him weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"I want to cuddle. I'm feeling really mushy now." Lance says charmingly and flushes pink. "Please?"

The red paladin looks down at his grown problem and shrugs. He can always jerk off in the shower after. "Fine. But this does not mean we're a thing."

"No, of course not. This was a one time thing. We can blame it on my sickness." Lance promises as Keith lays next to him and snuggles closely.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wrote this while i was really sick dfkjlsdfj i hope you enjoyed <3 leave me a comment if you wanna!


End file.
